Yuna in the Soul Society
by Strife99
Summary: Yuna, Rikku and Paine get killed by Sephiroth and they end up in the Soul Society. Can they Beat Sephiroth or will they still be beaten? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing._

_I__ don't own final fantasy X-2, Bleach & Final fantasy VII, Final Fantasy V._

_A year after Yuna defeated Vegnagun, Shuyin and Lenne reunited first time in a thousand years and after Sōsuke Aizen is defeat in the Winter war and after Warriors of Light return to their dimension ._

* * *

><p>At Besaid island.<p>

"Lady Yuna are you truly going to Mt. Gagazet?" A man with orange hair asked.

"Yes Wakka since I have some questions that only Kimahri can answer" Yuna said.

"And what may that be?" Wakka asked.

"I wish I could tell you Wakka but until I have all the answers I'm looking for."

"Well good luck then."

Besaid Island Port.

"Rikku where are you" Yuna said very impatient.

Just then the Celsius flew by and landed beside Yuna.

Rikku walks out of the airship.

"Yunie Sorry that we're late Brother was stuck at Macalania Lake since he lost control and the ship got stuck in the lake" Rikku said.

"But how did you get stuck in Macalania Lake?" Yuna asked.

"Well long story short he was thinking about you and you can figure the rest out" Rikku said.

"Ouch" Yuna said.

Yuna & Rikku got on the ship.

Yuna & Rikku headed to the Bridge.

"Buddy set course for Mt. Gagazet" Yuna said.

"Got it" Buddy said.

* * *

><p>At Mt. Gagazet.<p>

"Rikku, Yuna and Paine what brings you here?" Kimahri asked.

"Well I've been having these weird dreams lately" Yuna said.

"What kind of dreams?" Kimahri asked.

"Well you see in one dream I see Rikku, Paine and myself on the ground dead" Yuna said.

"Wait a sec Yunie us dead but it's just a dream" Rikku said trying to convincing herself that it was just a dream.

"Rikku I think it's a vision of what is yet to come" Kimahri said.

"A vision what could it be then?" Yuna asked.

I don't know but whatever it is it isn't good Kimahri said.

"But Yunie defeat Sin and Vegnagun aka Shuyin so how could someone or something kill her and us?" Rikku asked.

"Yuna are there any more or your dreams?" Kimahri asked.

"Yes and my second one I see a man with long silver hair holding a long sword in his left hand and on the blade of the sword has blood on it" Yuna said.

"It seems like that person has a thrill for killing young woman or it is something else" Kimahri said.

"And the last one is Rikku, Paine and I fighting that same person with these Black Kimono on and each of us are fighting it with a different weapon in our hand" Yuna said.

Maybe when that person who I think killed all of you, the 3 of you come back somehow and fight him Kimahri said.

"So Yuna so this person is going kill us, but where is the area that he kills us?" Paine asked.

"Umm I'm not sure I think it was a rocky area" Yuna said.

* * *

><p>As the 3 of them walks down the path to leave a man come out of nowhere and as Yuna described a man long silver hair holding a long sword came out and quickly stabs Rikku in the gut and then pulls his sword out.<p>

"Yuuun… iiiee" Rikku said as he fell on the floor with her face on the ground.

"Rikku" Yuna said.

Paine turns around and sees the man with long silver hair holding a long sword and attacks him but he dodges her and slashes her in the neck.

Yuna sees him and Fires a full powered Holy at the guy but he attacks it and it is destroyed like it is nothing.

"No way" Yuna said as she is very shock.

Without warning he slashes Yuna in the stomach and then pulls his sword out.

"Mission complete" Silver hair man said.

"Now to return to Shinra Headquarters" a person on phone said.

First thing first isn't ExDeath supposed to finish off Zack Fair? Silver hair man asked.

"Yes he should be done soon" a person on phone said.

Silver hair man hang up the phone.

"Now that High summoner Yuna & her friends are dead now I got to return to Headquarters" Silver hair man said as he disappeared to Shinra Headquarters.

* * *

><p>At Gongaga.<p>

"Man I'm sure glad that I'm taking a break from SOLDIER since they said for me see my family but I'm afraid since I left without telling them" Zack said as a man wearing a sky blue suit of armor about seven feet tall with a horned helmet, spiked shoulders and a long blue cloak came out of nowhere and fires a powerful Firaga at Zack but Zack rolled to the left to dodge the attack. "So you're going to challenge 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Big mistake."

Zack pulls his Buster Sword to battle the unknown person.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

"Call me ExDeath."

"Well freak of nature you're going down" Zack said as he went to strike ExDeath with his Chain Slash but ExDeath cast Vacuum Wave to keep his distance from Zack.

"So it seems that you're tougher than you look" ExDeath said.

"Don't judge a book from it's cover" Zack said.

"I never did, you see my allies are expecting me back in ten minutes" ExDeath said.

"I guess you're going to keep them waiting."

"I'll give you two minutes to finish me off."

Zack swings his sword around and many swords comes out (Omnislash and if I took it from Cloud's move but so what in my story he has it).

At top speed Zack Slashes ExDeath 20 times but before Zack attacked him ExDeath used a few Protect to reduce the damage to only 25% damage per hit and due to this ExDeath was still standing.

"Impossible."

"It took the two minutes to hit me with all those strikes now my turn" ExDeath said as he fires a powerful Holy and greatly injury Zack due to Zack being very tired from attacking ExDeath.

Zack falls to one knee.

"Now to finish you" ExDeath said as he pulled out a Sword.

"Please spare me you've defeat me ain't that enough" Zack said as he pleaded for ExDeath to not kill him.

ExDeath Laughs with an evil smile on his face.

ExDeath lunged his sword into Zack Neck and killed him off.

"Now to return to Shinra Headquarters" a person on phone said.

Who is going to finish off the Warriors of light Bart, Lena, Farris & Krile ExDeath said.

Yes a person on phone said.

ExDeath hang up the phone.

"Now that Zack is dead now I got to return to Headquarters" ExDeath said as he disappeared to Shinra Headquarters.

* * *

><p>At Soul Society.<p>

Rukon District 10.

"Where am I and what happened to Rikku and Paine?" Yuna said.

Yuna walks and sees many people with strange clothes on and thought it was weird and

* * *

><p>District 1.<p>

Yuna decided to go in the big Gate and she walked to it but a huge man block her.

"You can't go in" the huge man said.

"I'm going in if you say or not" Yuna said.

"And how do you think you're going to do that" the huge man said.

"This" Yuna said as she used Haste on herself to make her speed of her spells faster, used Regent to make her health recover when she gets hurt.

"That ain't going to do anything" the huge man said as he attack with his axes but Yuna dodges the attack with ease. "How did I missed?"

"Simple you're just slow" Yuna said as she used Slow on the huge man to make him slower.

Yuna then used Focus to increase her Magic strength and due to Haste the speed of Focus is increase by 3 times and in no time the magic spell was strong enough to beat the huge man.

"Why can't I move faster" the huge man thought.

Yuna's Haste spell on Yuna finally stopped.

So Haste has stopped no big deal Yuna said as fires a big red ball fired at the huge man but a man with kimono and a Captain Uniform on top of it came and block the attack with his Sword (Zanpakuto) but the strength of the spell was still too much for him even for a Captain.

"You can't beat my Flare spell" Yuna said.

"Bankai" a man said.

_starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. And finally The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw._

And with the power he just gained the man easily overpowered the attack and it almost hit Yuna but someone pushed her out of the way.

"I missed?" the man said.

"You bet you missed I'm not about to let Yuna get hurt by her own attack" Rikku said.

"And who may you be?" the man asked.

"Rikku" Rikku asked. "And you?"

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Is that supposed to impress me" Rikku asked.

"I can tell both of you are new souls here and yet you're quite strong" Toshiro said.

"We have no idea where's Paine since she was killed with us" Yuna said.

"You're friend right?" Toshiro asked.

"Team mate" Yuna said.

"And why were you trying to get in?" Toshiro asked.

"To hope to kill the person that killed us so he can't kill anyone else" Yuna said.

"Well I know who that person is."

"And who is he?"

"Sephiroth and he's not alone since he has some powerful allies."

"What do you mean?"

"You see there is about ten people there but not all of them are strong about 5 of them are strong the rest of them are weak, but the way you are now both of you can't beat any of them, but if you go to Shinigami Academy you just may be able to give them a good fight."

"Before we do that we got to find Paine" Rikku said.

* * *

><p>District 69.<p>

Paine walks and someone bumps her and then tries to kick her in the head but Paine blocks the hit with her left arm.

"Nice try but I'll defeat you in an instant" Paine said as she grabbed her sword to fight the person.

"That isn't a Zanpakuto so that's just a regular sword" a man said.

"This ain't a regular sword it's a special sword that let's use an element on it" Paine said as she used Firaga on it and turns the sword into a Blaze sword.

"It's burning and it's going to get destroyed" the man said.

"Nope but you'll only get burned" Paine said as she quickly attacks him in a X shape across his chest and leaves a burn on his chest.

Paine returns her sword to normal and leaves.

* * *

><p>District 1.<p>

"Captain Hitsugaya there's a large battle at District 69 that just ended" a man said.

"So you two can you help me if I need it?" Toshiro asked.

"Sure and who knows it could be Paine" Yuna said.

* * *

><p>District 69.<p>

Captain Hitsugaya, Rikku and Yuna got to where the battle is at and Yuna sees Paine.

Yuna about to go towards Paine but Captain Hitsugaya goes to fight it but Toshiro attacks her but she blocks it with her sword.

"Isn't that Paine's sword that can use an element on it?" Rikku asked.

"Yep" Yuna said.

Thundaga Paine said as she used Thundaga on it and turns the sword into a Thunder sword.

"You're black sword turned yellow after you yelled that word and it went on the sword" Toshiro said.

"Yea so what" Paine said.

Toshiro attacks Paine but she put her sword in front to block and when Tōshirō hit her sword the sword instantly made Tōshirō Zanpakuto paralyzed for a few secs knowing this she went in to strike him but he pulled up his right hand and used Hadō 4 Byakurai at her and Paine jumped to the left to dodge it.

"Not bad for a shrimp" Paine said.

"Your sword paralyzes my sword if I attack it if I'm not mistaking" Tōshirō said.

"Yes it does, but only when I use Thunder element" Paine said.

"Are you the one who attacked the person with that burn on him?"

"Yes but I only attacked him when he attacked me but the burn won't kill him it might leave a scar if it's not healed completely."

Ok I see what happened he attacked you and you just fought back."

"Correct"

Paine returns her sword to normal and put it back on her back.

* * *

><p>At District 1.<p>

"Now we will go inside here and go to Shinigami Academy" Tōshirō said.

"What's Shinigami Academy?" Paine asked.

Tōshirō explained what Shinigami Academy is and what it does and how long does it normally takes.

"If it means taking the a****** down then I'm all for it" Paine said.

"I agree with Paine on taking him down and making sure he can't kill anyone else" Rikku said.

"I'm just going to Shinigami Academy so he can't kill anyone else" Yuna said.


	2. Chapter 2

_For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing._

_I__ don't own final fantasy X-2, Bleach & Final fantasy VII, Final Fantasy V._

_A year after Yuna defeated Vegnagun, Shuyin and Lenne reunited first time in a thousand years and after Sōsuke Aizen is defeat in the winter war and after Warriors of Light return to their dimension._

Outside Tycoon Castle.

"Where are we?" a blond girl asked.

"We're just outside of my home Tycoon Castle" pink haired girl said.

"Lenne let me get this straight we're at Tycoon Castle and we are just going go inside like there nothing going to happen?" a brunette boy said.

"Yea and don't you trust me Bartz?" Lenne said.

"That's not it I just think something going to happen after the battle with ExDeath" Bartz said.

"I agree with Bartz knowing how ExDeath operates he could strike anytime" the blond hair girl said.

"True Cara but we need to be prepared in case the most horrible case happens" a violet hair girl said.

Well I'm going in regardless Lenne said as she went inside the Castle.

* * *

><p>Tycoon Castle.<p>

As everyone got inside Lenne was disgusted with what she saw and she saw a silver haired man with a long sword with blood on it.

"YOU ARE DEAD" Lenne yelled as she used one of the crystals shards to transform into Black Mage and then fires a Flare spell but all the silver hair man did was slashed the flare attack into many small pieces.

The silver haired man disappeared and reappeared behind Lenne.

Boo silver hair man said.

He's fast Bartz said as used one of the crystals shards to transform into Knight and then attacks him but the silver hair man easily dodge Bartz attack and stabs him in the back and Bartz falls down

Lenne sees what the silver hair man did and she fires another Flare attack but this time at close range but he easily dodge it and stab her like he did with Bartz.

Too easy the silver hair man said.

Lenne and Bartz killed so easily Cara said as she too used one of the crystals shards to transform into Mystic Knight and then charges her sword with holy and then attack him but the silver hair man is incredibly bored with the fight since to him all they are rookies but he stabs her in the neck and kills her quickly.

The violet haired woman use the crystals shards to transform into Dragoon and goes to attack him but all he did was jumped in the air and then landed behind the violet haired woman and then stabs her like Lenne & Bartz and killing her in the process.

"Mission complete" Silver hair man said.

"Now to return to Shinra Headquarters" a person on phone said.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is short but this chapter is only with Lenne, Bartz, Cara and Faris.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing._

_I__ don't own final fantasy X-2, Bleach & Final fantasy VII, Final Fantasy V._

_A year after Yuna defeated Vegnagun, Shuyin and Lenne reunited first time in a thousand years and after Sōsuke Aizen is defeat in the winter war and after Warriors of Light return to their dimension._

* * *

><p>4 years after Rikku, Paine and Yuna entered Shinigami Academy, each of them are in the advanced class along with 9 other people.<p>

At outskirt of Mt. Gagazet.

"Now everyone there's going is some Dummies to kill and 3 of them per group of 3" a man said.

"Do we get to choose?" Yuna asked.

"Only the first one so choose wisely" a man said.

Yuna quickly picked Rikku.

A while later.

"Now that we have 4 team of 2 I'll choose the last 4 people" a man said.

"Now to go with the team of Yuna Sky & Rikku Light is Zack Fair."

"The next team that will take Paine is the team of Zane & Syrus Chan"

"Oh great I'm with losers" Paine said.

"What did you call us?" Zane asked.

"You heard me I called you two losers"

"Paine can you calm down and ignore them?" Yuna asked.

"Fine for you I can" Paine said.

"Thanks Yuna Zane has a huge Temper and it normally gets the better of him" Syrus said.

"I didn't do it for you" Yuna said.

"I know but still" Syrus said.

"Now to go with the team of Bartz Klauser & Lenna Tycoon is Auron Monk (I know it's not original but still)" a man said.

"And finally the team of Tifa Lockhart & Cara Baldesion is going with Faris Scherwiz."

Yuna, Rikku and Zack heads to where Rikku and Yuna were killed.

Zane, Syrus and Paine heads Cavern of the Stolen Fayth.

Bartz, Lenna & Auron heads to where Defender X was fought.

Tifa, Cara & Faris heads to where Yojimbo was fought.

* * *

><p>With Yuna, Rikku and Zack.<p>

"So Yuna do you know where we are?" Zack asked.

"Yea we are on the walkway on to Mt. Gagazet, also this is where Rikku, Paine and myself was killed" Yuna said as she tried to not bring up bad memories but it was hard for her.

"Oh sorry for bring bad memories up" Zack said.

"Aren't there supposed to be some Dummies Hollows here" Rikku said.

Just then 3 dummies hollows appeared in front of them.

At that time Yuna just froze seeing the one in the middle since it looked like Sephiroth.

"Yunie come on lets beat them Rikku" said.

Yuna didn't answer since she is frozen with fear.

"Yuna come on and beat the hollows" Rikku said.

Yuna still didn't answer.

"Yuna you defeated Sin & Shuyin and you're scared of a monster with a white mask" Rikku said.

"Rikku's right I'm scared of a monster with a white mask and yet I defeated Sin & Shuyin who's a lot stronger than it" Yuna said to herself.

Yuna still couldn't move even thou Rikku is right about what she said and Yuna tried to move but her fear of the hollow prevented her.

"Rikku how bout you and I take out the two and let Yuna take out the one she totally terrified" Zack said.

"I guess so" Rikku said.

Zack grabbed his Zanpakuto and pulled it out and held it like when he had his Buster Sword.

Rikku grabbed one of her Zanpakuto and pulled it out and used it like when she used to fight in her Thief dressphere.

"Don't you have 2?" Zack asked.

"Yes but with one this weak I'll only need the one" Rikku said.

Zack went in and attack the 3rd Hollow but it kept on dodging his attacking but in the end Zack finally slash the hollow mask and it dissolve into nothing.

"Now my turn" Rikku said she quickly went in and attack the 1st hollow and slashes it's the hollow mask and it dissolves into nothing.

Yuna saw Rikku & Zack Killed off 2 of the 3 hollows but the one she is frozen with fear.

"I must kill that hollow even thou it looks like that man that killed me" Yuna said as she pulls out her Zanpakuto.

"Yunie get past your fear and do what you got to do to kill it" Rikku said.

Yuna tried to move her legs but with the fear of the hollow that looks like Sephiroth but she then got past the fear and quickly went to slash it's hollow mask off.

"I think Yunie fear is gone and she is just about to kill it" Rikku said to which Zack nods to it.

Yuna slashes off the hollow mask and it dissolves into nothing.

"I hope when we face him that I won't freeze up" Yuna said.

* * *

><p>At outskirt of Mt. Gagazet.<p>

As the 3 of them got back they see that the rest of them have finish killing off the Dummies Hollows.

"Paine you're team beat the Dummies Hollows?" Rikku asked.

"My team mates defeated the hollows 2 minutes after me" Paine said.

"How long did it take you defeat the hollows?" Rikku asked.

"30 seconds" Paine said.

* * *

><p>2 years later.<p>

Soul Society.

At Shinigami Academy.

Here a man said as he handed Yuna, Rikku and Paine an envelope.

"Paine you first" Yuna said as she is very nervous to open hers.

"Fine" Paine said as she opens hers and saw a 2 numbers on it.

"What is your squad that your assign to?" Rikku asked.

"My Captain is Kenpachi Zaraki so squad 11" Paine said

"How bout we open ours together?" Yuna suggested.

"Kay" Rikku said.

Both Rikku & Yuna both open their letter and then Yuna passed hers to Rikku and Rikku passed hers to Yuna.

"Rikku you got squad 10" Yuna said

"Yuna you got squad 10 as well" Rikku said.

Tomorrow we start in each of our squad Yuna said.

"See yea" Paine said as she left.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

At Squad 10.

Of all the people who graduated only 6 people assigned to squad 10.

"I'm your new Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya."

"And I'm your Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Yuna can you help Lieutenant Matsumoto with the paper work while Rikku comes with me to the training area" Tōshirō said.

"Fine" Yuna said as she went help Rangiku with the paper work, while Rikku and Tōshirō went to the training area.

"Yuna since Captain Hitsugaya is gone how bout we have a few drinks?" Rangiku asked.

"Only Tea not Saki" Yuna said.

"Party pooper" Rangiku said as she poured 2 glasses of Tea.

* * *

><p>At squad 10 training area.<p>

"Rikku the reason I asked for you here is I want to see how strong you are?" Tōshirō asked.

"Ok I guess" Rikku said as she grabbed both of her Zanpakuto and pulled them out.

You have two Zanpakuto but even with that you won't beat me easy Tōshirō said. "Now come at me."

"Ok but I'll be using these Zanpakuto like daggers" Rikku said.

Rikku went in and attack her Captain with 2 Zanpakuto but he blocks the first one but then she spins to get behind him and then slashed him and Tōshirō didn't even expect her to attack him after the spin.

"Not bad for a rookie" Tōshirō said.

"You have no idea how many people had said that to me and ended up on the losing end of it" Rikku said.

"But I know how you fight now" Tōshirō said.

Slice and dice Tsuinea-yaiba (Twin air blade) Rikku said as her 2 Zanpakuto changes to her weapon in her Thief Dressphere but the blades are white & light blue.

"You just decreased your chances of winning" Tōshirō said as he is unaware that Rikku has a better chance at winning than he thinks.

"Unlike my thief blades when I was alive my Zanpakuto gives me enough speed to out speed even an expert Flash step user but that is one of it abilities" Rikku said.

Using her new found speed she went so fast that not even her Captain could see her.

"So she fast than me but if she can use that speed to beat me is another story" Tōshirō said.

* * *

><p>At squad 10.<p>

"Yuna can't we just have a few drinks?" Rangiku asked.

"Well if you get in trouble don't blame me" Yuna said as she went over to do the paper work.

Rangiku started to grab her saki from her hiding place and started to drink.

Yuna felt a little dizzy from the Saki but she tried her best do the paper work even thou she is dizzy from it.

* * *

><p>At squad 10 training area.<p>

A while had passed since Rikku activated her Shikai and she managed to only get 2 hits on him.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyorinmaru" Tōshirō said as an ice dragon came and froze the entire area and freezing Rikku's feet as well.

It will take you a while to break free so Bakudō 61. Rikujōkōrō Tōshirō said as six bars appeared on Rikku's midsection and trapping her in place.

Rikku let go of her Tsuinea-yaiba and they dropped in the ice.

"Why did you do that?" Tōshirō asked.

"You'll see" Rikku said.

Before Rikku could do anything her Captain flash step to get to her and placed his Hyorinmaru on Rikku's neck.

"Even if you activate your Zanpakutō ability you lose before you'll have that chance" Tōshirō said.

Rikku knew that he was right.

"So can you get out?" Tōshirō asked.

Rikku nods.

Seishoukouu (Energy Rain) Rikku said as her Zanpakutō turned into light and shot upwards and then shot down at the ice and freed herself in the process and her attack didn't even hit her captain.

"I have a feeling that Rangiku is drinking Saki again?" Tōshirō said.

When Rikku heard that there was saki Rikku rushed a little.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Tōshirō said.

"Simple Yuna start to get dizzy at first when there's alcohol but not long later she just passes out due to the alcohol smell" Rikku said.

* * *

><p>At squad 10.<p>

As Rikku said about Yuna not able to handle the alcohol smell, Yuna was passes out on his desk with only 4 done out of all of them.

"MATSUMOTO" Tōshirō yelled.

"Captain when did you get back?" Rangiku asked.

"Just now AND drinking a few drinks when you have some paper work to do and from now on do not I repeat drink when Yuna is around you" Tōshirō said.

"Why" Rangiku asked.

"Just look on my desk to find out" Tōshirō said

Rangiku looked at Captain Hitsugaya desk and Yuna is passed out.

"How long did that happen?" Rangiku asked.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto my cousin can't handle the alcohol smell and if she smells any as get dizzy first but not long later she just passes out due to the alcohol smell" Rikku said.

"Wait she's your cousin but your last name Sky and yours is light" Rangiku said.

"Yea but my idiot of a father is her uncle and her mom is my aunt" Rikku said

"Ok Rikku" Rangiku said.

"Does anyone else know about Yuna not able handle the smell of alcohol?" Tōshirō asked.

"Yes just one Paine" Rikku said.

"Isn't she in squad 11?" Rangiku asked.

"Matsumoto take Yuna to squad 4" Tōshirō said.

"Fine captain" Rangiku said.

* * *

><p>A while later.<p>

At squad 4.

"Captain Unohana I need you" Rangiku said.

Captain Unohana walks towards Rangiku and saw Yuna passed out.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto what happened to her?" Unohana asked.

"Well you see when Captain Hitsugaya was out in squad 10 training area with one of our new member and I decided to have a little saki and I didn't know the alcohol smell would get to her like this" Rangiku said.

"I see follow me" Unohana said as she and Rangiku walks to a room where Yuna will be put.

In a room.

Rangiku put Yuna in the bed.

"I'll say that she'll be all better by the morning, all she needs is a good sleep" Unohana said.

"That's good now that I know that Yuna passes out just on the smell of alcohol i won't be drinking any sake around her" Rangiku said.

Rangiku flash stepped to her squad.

* * *

><p>At Squad 10.<p>

"So what did Captain Unohana said?" Tōshirō asked.

"Captain Unohana said all Yuna needs is a good night sleep" Rangiku said.

"That's good" Tōshirō said.

"Captain how strong is Rikku?" Rangiku asked.

"I'll say she's at lease 4th seat rank" Tōshirō said.

"So do you think Yuna is strong as her?" Rangiku asked.

"Not sure" Tōshirō said.

"Did Rikku get any hits on you when both of you went to the training area?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes 2 but I only used my sealed Zanpakutō to fight her thou" Tōshirō said.

Rikku what's your Zanpakutō name? Rangiku asked.

"A secret and Captain Hitsugaya don't say anything" Rikku said.

"Fine" Tōshirō said.

"Come on Rikku" Rangiku begged for Rikku to tell her.

"I'm out of here" Rikku said.

"Matsumoto you shouldn't of pushed her like that, why do you think she left" Tōshirō said.

* * *

><p>At Squad 11.<p>

Of all the people who graduated only 6 people assigned to squad 11.

"I'm your new Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki."

"And I'm your Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi."

"I'm 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame"

"And 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa"

"A baldy, a freak dressed with an orange collar, a cute little Lieutenant and my Captain with a weird hair style" Paine said.

"I'm not bald" Ikkaku said.

"I'm not a freak" Yumichika said.

"You want to make something of it" Paine said.

If you guys want to fight then go to the training area Zaraki said.

* * *

><p>Squad 11 training area.<p>

Bloom Fuji Kujaku Yumichika said.

_A hinge at the hilt allows it to split into four identical blades. The guard still takes the form of bronze cross and it also retains the purple handle._

Grow Hōzukimaru Ikkaku said.

_Hōzukimaru takes on the form of a spear with a wax wood shaft. The pommel also has a red horsehair tassel._

Paine pulled her Zanpakutō out

"I have a surprise for you all Enemy fall to the ground Kasaiken" Paine said as her Zanpakutō changes to her weapon in her Warrior Dressphere but the blade is fiery Red and the blade is on fire.

"Big deal so your sword is a fire based sword" Ikkaku said as he went to attack Paine but she dodged his attack and then attack him in the back to which Ikkaku went crashing into a wall.

"Not bad my turn" Yumichika said as he went to hit Paine but she easily dodge all of his attack and then she attack him and she hit his blade and a few of them shattered.

5 minutes later.

Both Yumichika & Ikkaku are tired, Yumichika is out of the fight and without a blade to fight he let Ikkaku fight her alone since Paine Shattered all 4 of his blades.

"I notice that you have 2 Zanpakutō why don't you use the other one?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's just a sword not a Zanpakutō but this sword can take certain spells and turn it into different swords" Paine said.

"Then why don't you use it against me" Ikkaku said.

"I don't need to since this fight is just about finished" Paine said as she then attack him with her Zanpakutō special ability as her Zanpakutō flame gets bigger and more intense as the attack the hit him as well as burns him as well as knocks him out.

Not worth my time since when I learn Bankai I will fight Sephiroth Paine said.

Yumichika heard this and walked up to Paine her.

"Paine I heard from head-captain Yamamoto that the man you just said is still alive and has killed a lot of people, and is trying to find the promise land." "Even I don't know where that is but Captain Zaraki once said that Sephiroth would make a great opponent to fight" Yumichika said.

I see paine said as she wants to end Sephiroth reign of terror.


	4. Chapter 4

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

I don't own final fantasy X-2, Bleach & Final fantasy VII, Final Fantasy V.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after Paine, Rikku and Yuna enter their respective Squads.<p>

Outside squad 10.

"Yuna can you come with me I have a surprise for you" Rangiku said.

"I hope there is no alcohol" Yuna said.

"I didn't know that you can't stand the smell of it but now I know" Rangiku said.

"How far is it?" Yuna asked.

"Not far" Rangiku said.

After a while of walking they got to Rangiku's place and there are about 10 people there.

Yuna looked at the people and the food not sure what to make of it.

"What's this?" Yuna asked.

"Well Yuna I thought of you get to know some of the Lieutenants as well as a few seated officers" Rangiku said.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto you know right now all I care about is" Yuna said as she was interrupted by Rangiku.

"I know you want to take him down and end his reign of terror but right now can't you just enjoy today and forget about that right now?" Rangiku asked.

"I guess so and by the way where's Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"With Captain trying to get the timing of her attacks to hit at a better rate than what it is" Rangiku said.

At squad 10 training area.

"Now Rikku not only will your attacks me more precise but the chances of hitting an enemy will increase as well" Tōshirō said. "Now use your Shikai."

"Fine Slice and dice Tsuinea-yaiba (Twin air blade)" Rikku said as her 2 Zanpakuto changes to her weapon in her Thief Dressphere but the blades are white & light blue.

"Now use your Seishoukouu attack and try to hit me" Tōshirō said.

Fine if it means it will be over Seishoukouu (Energy Rain) Rikku said as her Zanpakutō turned into light and shot upwards and then shot down went to hit her Captain but since she really didn't want to hit him and she really had no control over this ability it missed him entirely.

"I guess we'll be doing this all night if it has to be" Tōshirō said.

"But I thought after I used my Seishoukouu it would be done" Rikku said.

"No not especially since you have no control over your attack and it may take a number of years to totally control it" Tōshirō said.

Back with Rangiku.

"Yuna this is Izuru Kira Lieutenant for squad 3" Rangiku said.

"Hi" Yuna said very nervous.

"Yuna are you the very same Yuna that defeat Sin?" Kira asked.

Yuna nods.

"Yuna I have an idea how bout we go to the world of the living to Besaid island?" Kira suggested.

"Izuru there's one problem with that" Rangiku said.

"What's that" Kira asked.

"Well with your & Momo squad without a Captain both of you might not be able to go" Rangiku said as she reminded him.

Yuna my other friend are Momo Hinamori the Lieutenant for squad 5, Renji Abarai the Lieutenant for squad 6, Senna Chan the Lieutenant for squad 7 and finally the last Lieutenant here is Shuhei Hisagi the Lieutenant for squad 9 Rangiku said.

"Yuna I heard that before you entered Shinigami Academy you had Captain Hitsugaya struggling a bit before he used Bankai" Renji said.

"Well he intercepted my attack and even thou he's a captain" Yuna said.

"And who's the guy you ment to hit?" Renji asked.

"It was Jidanbō who at the time I didn't know his name" Yuna said.

"So how exactly did you almost beat him?" Renji asked.

"With magic spells" Yuna said.

"So can you use magic with your Zanpakutō?" Momo asked.

"Easy I just Haste on myself and with it my speed increases and then I can use my magic spells faster than normal" Yuna said.

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame and this is Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"Hi" Yuna said not sure what to make of the two but all she knew was they were good people.

"So what do you think of captain Hitsugaya?" Ikkaku asked.

"I don't know I haven't known him that long but based on the short time I've known him I think he's nice" Yuna said.

"Ha Ikkaku you owe me 50 bucks" Rangiku said.

"F*** I really thought she wouldn't like him" Ikkaku said.

"I'm a little lost here what's going on?" Yuna asked.

"Sorry Yuna but I bet Ikkaku that you'll say that you think Captain Hitsugaya is nice and is said you wouldn't think so and as you saw I won our little bet" Rangiku said.

"Ok and didn't you said there was 10 people here?" Yuna asked.

"They must be late" Rangiku said.

At that time 3 people came in.

The first one had raven hair, the second one had orange hair and third one had dark brunette hair and all three of them are wearing the traditional Shinigami clothes.

"Sorry were late Ichigo was taking a little long since we had to go out for a bit to get something" a raven hair woman said.

"And what was that Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"Something for Karin" Ichigo said.

"And what may that be?" Yuna asked.

"Umm who are you?" Ichigo said.

"Yuna."

"A soccer ball keychain and Yuna I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

And who is he? Yuna asked pointing to the man dark brunette hair.

"Oh sorry I'm Stephen Chan."

"Brother what are you doing here?" Senna asked.

"Well Rangiku said for me come little sis" Stephen said.

Back with Tōshirō.

Now Rikku we'll try this as many times as it takes Tōshirō said.

But why do I have to continue trying to gain control over my Seishoukouu attack? Rikku asked.

Simple if you were to face Sephiroth With Yuna and that other one and what happens if you get in a situation that you have to use it but if you can't control it you may end up badly beaten or worse Tōshirō said.

"Ok I get it" Rikku said.

"I don't think you do cause if you do then let's get this training with your Seishoukouu" Tōshirō said.

"You can believe what you want captain but I'll master it without your pushing me to the extent of hating you" Rikku said.

"All I'm trying to do is help you but if you don't want it then" Tōshirō said.

"I never said I didn't want any help trying control my Seishoukouu but can you a little on me?" Rikku asked.

"I guess I'm going somewhat hard on you" Tōshirō said.

"I'll say I can't hope to control it overnight it will take time captain" Rikku said.

"I'm sorry I was a bit rough on you but I only ment to help you" Tōshirō said.

I know but still Rikku said.

In the human world.

At Junon.

"Cloud Shinra is trying to the huge Materia and bring the Meteor down and with two huge Materia in our hands there is just a few more till they're plan fails" a black skin man said.

"Barret that may be true but don't forget that they have two huge problems in our way" Cloud said.

"I know with ExDeath & Sephiroth there it isn't going to be easy but we'll die trying thou" Barret said.

A while later in Junon underwater Reactor.

"Guys the Turks might be here so be ready" Cloud said.

"Yea while they have the bald one and the red head and that b****" a blond hair man said.

"That may be true Cid we'll still have to fight someone in there" Cloud said.

"So we split in 2 groups one group will be 3 people the rest will leave and wait for you at the airship" Barret said.

"So Cloud who will be in your team?" A black hair man asked.

"Vincent I have no idea but I want a male as well as a female to go with me" Cloud said.

"Can I flip a coin for which female member of our team to go with you?" Cid asked.

Cloud nods

"Heads it's Yuffie and tails it's Aeris" Cid said.

Cid grabs a coin from his pocket and the tosses it and it land on heads.

"Heads so Yuffie you go" Cid said.

"I'm not going this time" a dog creature said.

"That fine Red I'm going with you" Barret said.

"So it's Vincent or I going" Cid said.

"I have an idea who I'm taking now" Cloud said.

"You do?" Vincent asked.

"Yep Yuffie, Vincent and myself" Cloud said.

"Ok then the rest of us will head back to the airship and wait" Cid said as he left with the others.

After they left.

As Yuffie, Vincent and Cloud arrived at the docks they found Reno there with machinery that had two arms that could lift anyone with no problem at all.

"Reno are we going to fight you or not?" Cloud asked.

"Not me but this machinery you are" Reno said as he activated it and it attack the three of them but Cloud, Yuffie and Vincent dodge it.

"He's getting away" Yuffie said.

"We'll deal with him later" Cloud said as he went in attack it with his Crystal Sword but all it did was scratch it and Cloud knew by the way his attack hit it that it didn't do much damage.

"What's the plan?" Yuffie asked.

"Simple we use Thunder Materia or our Summon Materia" Cloud said.

"Or I could use my Death Gigas form" Vincent said.

"No since you might go out of control again but if we have to use it then yes" Cloud said as he puts a Thunder, Fire and Blizzard Materia on his Crystal Sword and with the 3 Materia on his sword it dealt the 3 elements damage to who it hits.

"Good idea" Yuffie said as she put a Thunder Materia on her Rising Sun and with the Thunder Materia it now deals Thunder base attacks.

"You two use Thunder Materia while I'll use my Winchester gun and attack from a distance" Vincent said.

Cloud quickly went to attack the machine and keep it occupy while Yuffie and Vincent attack it from a distance and in a matter of 20 minutes it was brought down but not until Clout Sliced it in half to which it exploded.

"Now let's go" Cloud said as he, Yuffie and Vincent went to the submarine that was still there.

3 months later in the Soul Society.

At squad 10 training area.

"Rikku you are doing very well Mastering your Zanpakutō ability" Tōshirō said.

"Thanks Captain" Rikku said.

"So Captain do you think we're ready to Finish Sephiroth off?" Yuna asked.

"Well no since his speed is beyond that of mortal men and Rikku if you are truly going to fight him you'll need to use the other ability of your Zanpakutō" Tōshirō said.

"I see but what I heard in the reports is that a group of people are currently fighting him and this "ExDeath" person but they may need more help" Yuna said.

But it's not our fight Tōshirō said.

"Well Rikku and I are going to help them if you are going to let us or not" Yuna said.

"And is Paine going with you as well?" Tōshirō asked.

"No since she says that she don't want to see us die when we fail" Yuna said.

"I see and I'm not allowing the both of you to go" Tōshirō said.

I somehow knew you'll say that Yuna said as she used Blizzaga on the ground but made it spike upwards to create a powerful and strong wall and trapping her Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto at bay while she and Rikku rushes to leave the Soul Society via Senkaimon but a man was standing there blocking there path.

"Captain Kuchiki" Rikku said.

"Rikku and Yuna you both are not leaving here" Byakuya said.

"Why not Captain?" Rikku asked.

"Yea Captain" Yuna said.

"Simple because you'll need help in defeating Sephiroth and I knew that you two was going force your way to leave even if Captain Hitsugaya didn't agree with your plan but myself I see the reason with want to bring Sephiroth down so he can't hurt anyone more but just wait a few minutes till the others have arrived" Byakuya said.

"Others?" Yuna asked.

"Yea just two people" Byakuya said.

4 minutes later.

Just then two people came the first on a man with spikey black hair and bangs framing the sides of his face and the last one a woman dark brown hair, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a distinctive dolphin-tail split.

"Tifa and Zack?" Rikku said very confused to what they are doing here.

"Yea I asked there captains if I could take them and Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake had no problem with it at all" Byakuya said.

"So is it just the 4 of us?" Yuna asked.

"Nope I'll be going as well" Byakuya said.

In the human world.

Outside of Midgar.

A Senkaimon opens and out came 5 people the first one was a man and he had spikey black hair and bangs framing the sides of his face.

The second one is a woman and she had dark brown hair, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a distinctive dolphin-tail split.

The third one was also a woman and she had blonde hair in braids and the fourth was also a woman and she had brunette hair and her hair was shoulder lengths and she had a ponytail that goes to her ankle.

The last one is a man and he had Black hair and unlike the others he had a Captain Coat in top of his Kimono.

The woman Brunette is wearing Blue blouse with a Black mini skirt and red runners. The Spiky Black hair man had a plain black T-shirt with blue Jeans and red & white runners. The Blond hair girl had blue turtle neck shirt with a black leather Coat and a green shorts with a green shoes. Yuna is wearing a modified halter-neck top with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes across the chest and a pink hood in the back. She also possesses a large pouch resting on her left hip over an ankle-length half-dress-like sash.

And Captain Kuchiki is wearing a blue shirt with a White Dragon on it and he had a black jean with a black shoes.

"Who are you guys?" Cloud asked.

"I'm Yuna this is my cousin Rikku" Yuna said.

"And why are you five here?" Cloud asked.

"For me and Rikku a personal reason" Yuna said.

"And what is that" Red asked.

"Who said that?" Rikku asked.

"Me even thou I look like dog or wolf whichever you choose" Red said.

"So Yuna where do you think that guy is?" Rikku asked.

"At Northern Cavern" Yuna said.

"Sephiroth is the only one over there" Barret said.

"Guys what we'll about to tell you might be a little freaked out but it's the truth" Yuna said.

"What could scare me" Cid said.

"Couldn't care less" Vincent said.

"Cloud whatever she tells us I won't stop fighting Shinra" Yuffie said.

"Ditto" Aeris said.

"Captain Kuchiki, can I tell them?" Yuna asked.

"It's alright" Byakuya said.

"Ok Rikku and I were killed by a man with long silver hair along with our team mate Paine" Yuna said.

"If you two died then how can we see you?" Yuffie asked.

"Gigai an artificial body that allows us to go into the world of the living and it also allows us to let the people of the world of the living see us" Byakuya said.

"Now we got to head to Rocket town" Cloud said.

"Yunie there's a barrier at Northern Cavern" Rikku said.

"Then maybe we might need your guys help defeating him" Yuna said.

At Rocket Town.

"Cloud I'm going with you" Yuna said.

"Same here" Yuffie said.

"That's fine" Cloud said.

Just then a group of Soldiers came and surround them.

"You won't be going anywhere" a soldier said.

"Let me handle this" Rikku said.

"I'll help you" Vincent said.

Cloud and co left.

"I hope you can keep up" Vincent said.

Rikku used a soul candy to release her Shinigami form.

Rikku pulled out her two Zanpakutō.

"Slice and dice Tsuinea-yaiba (Twin air blade)" Rikku

Vincent pulled out his two Outsider guns.

"I hope you can keep up" Vincent said.

"You'll see" Rikku said as she saw a few hundred Soldiers surrounding them.

Vincent then shot a few dozen Soldiers but all he did was deal a little damage to them.

"So you used Wall Materia combine with Mine Materia to greatly reduce the damage" Vincent said.

Rikku let go of her Tsuinea-yaiba and they dropped on the ground.

"Seishoukouu (Energy Rain)" Rikku said as her Zanpakutō turned into light and shot upwards and then shot down on the soldiers and eliminate about 20 of them and missing Vincent in the process.

"I guess I should fight serious then" Vincent said as he transform into his Chaos form.

Vincent went and attack with his Satan Slam on 50 of the Soldiers and reduces the number by one quarter.

"Ha ha ha you can't beat these Soldiers since they are controlled by me" a man said.

"Show you're self" Rikku said.

"So getting killed wasn't enough I'll finish what Sephiroth started" a man said.

Just then the 70 soldiers Vincent and Rikku just defeated stood on their feet and went to attack the 2.

Rikku went to use her Seishoukouu attack while kept using his Satan Slam but regardless of how many times they defeated one it just got back up.

"Dammit no matter how many times we defeat one of them they just get back up like they aren't even alive" Rikku said.

"Do you have any more powerful attack in your disposal?" Vincent asked.

"2 but I haven't used them yet" Rikku said.

"So it may be risky then" Vincent said as he slashes a few more soldiers but it made no difference as the just got back up.

"Blizzaga" Rikku said as her ice attack Frozen 50 Soldiers and this time they didn't move or break the ice.

"Freezing them is the key to beating them" Vincent said.

Just then all the soldiers disappeared and their power went into the one man.

Rikku picked up her Tsuinea-yaiba.

"Now who are you?" Rikku asked.

"Call me ExDeath and those Soldiers you were fighting was nothing but dead soldiers that died in the Wutai War" ExDeath said.

Vincent knew that he is immune to Death but his Satan Slam can deal 5 times more damage if the opponent is immune.

"I hate to tell you but you two can't beat me" ExDeath said.

Just then a woman came and cut ExDeath left arm when he wasn't paying attention.

"Big deal" ExDeath said as he healed the cut like it was nothing.

"Paine" Rikku said.

"Rikku it looks like you two need help" Paine said.

"Yea" Rikku said.

"All enemy fall to the ground Kasaiken" Paine said as her Zanpakutō changes to her weapon in her Warrior Dressphere but the blade is fiery Red and the blade is on fire.

Rikku went and attack ExDeath Head on while Paine attacks him with her newly mastered attack but even with that he easily manage to push them back.

"Rikku have you manage to Bankai yet?" Paine asked.

"Not yet" Rikku said.

Vincent, Rikku and Paine went to attack ExDeath all at once but he still manages to push them back.

Paine pulled out her Sword.

"You using your Element Sword" Rikku said.

"Yep Rikku but I'm going to be using two elements" Paine as she used Bio & Blizzaga on it and turns the sword into a Toxic & Blizzard sword.

With her sword Paine went to attack ExDeath and ExDeath easily evaded the attack and then kicked her backwards.

Paine, Vincent and Rikku surrounded ExDeath to prepare for an attack.

Rikku Threw her Tsuinea-yaiba and it landed on ExDeath boots making him trapped unable to move.

ExDeath tried to move his feet but found out that his feet are stuck.

"Smart I'll give you that" ExDeath said.

Paine then attack ExDeath with an attack that is similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō but it is Red and Yellow on the outline and the attack did a fair amount of damage to ExDeath.

Vincent attack ExDeath with a Powerful Satan Slam and doing the same as Paine and ExDeath look weaker due to their attacks.

"Nejikai (Spiral Cut)" Rikku said as her two Zanpakutō shot upward greatly weaken ExDeath.

"Next time you won't be so lucky" ExDeath said as disappeared.

With Cloud and co.

At the Rocket launch site.

"Cloud the Turks are blocking the way" Cid said.

"Rude let's beat these guys" Reno said.

Rude nods.

"Cloud let me handle this Zack" said.

"I'll help him" Red said.

"I'll fight as well" Barret said.

Cloud and co went inside the Rocket.

Just then a few hundred Soldiers surrounded the three of them.

Red used his Blood Fang on multiples soldiers and eliminates 20 of them.

Barret uses Grenade Bomb on multiples soldiers and eliminates 20 of them.

Zack used a soul candy to release his Shinigami form.

Zack pulled out his Zanpakutō.

"Rise to the Heaven Enzeruken" Zack said as his Zanpakutō change to his Buster Sword but it is pure white while he keeps the hilt of his Zanpakutō.

Zack went to attack the rest of the soldiers and finishing off the rest of them.

Rude uses Bahamut summon Materia and Reno uses Neo Bahamut summon Materia to fight off the three.

Barret used his Angermax on Bahamut and it only did a small amount of damage.

F*** F****** hell Barret said.

Red went to attack Bahamut with his Stardust Ray dealing more damage than Barret but it was only 5% more than Barret.

Zack use one of his Zanpakutō abilities an attack that is similar to Cloud's Climhazzard but it is powered by lightning and Zack goes upward on Bahamut and defeating it in the process.

Red and Barret knew they had to fight serious.

Red and Barret use their Cosmo Memory & Catastrophe respectively and with both combine attacks almost defeat Neo Bahamut.

"So close but yet so far" Red said.

Bahamut fires a Red & Blue blast at Barret & Red XIII and with it both of them are taken out so easily.

Zack stuck his sword into Neo Bahamut gut and then jumped upward and defeating Neo Bahamut.

"Now that you are weakened we can beat you with ease" Reno said.

Zack uses Flash step to get behind Reno.

"Bye" Zack said as he uses Bakudō 1 Sai on Reno arms tying his arms to his back.

"I can't get my arms free" Reno said.

Zack uses Flash step to get behind Rude.

"Bakudō 63 Sajō Sabaku" Zack said as a yellow energy in the form of very thick rope to ensnare Rude and then binds the upper body of Rude.

Zack Left with Barret and Red in his arm.

With Cloud and co.

At the stairs to the rocket.

"I'll handle this" Byakuya said.

"Ok" Cloud said as he and everyone else left to the rocket.

'You think you can beat Shinra" a soldier said.

"Stand down" a man said.

"Why?" a soldier asked.

"Simple crush all of you before you knew it but that is if he is serious" a man said.

All of the soldiers left except a man.

"Now all that matter is getting rid of you" Byakuya said.

"I've been with Shinra for a very long time now" a man said.

"And what's your name?" Byakuya asked.

"G."

"Well G you best be fight me with all you got or you're going to lose" G said.

Byakuya used a soul candy to release his Shinigami form.

Byakuya pulled out his Zanpakutō.

G pulled out his sword.

G and Byakuya went to battle and they both are evenly matched.

Byakuya jumped backward.

"Scatter Senbonzakura" Byakuya said as his blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments appear as cherry blossom petals and it strikes G manages to hold them off but a few manage to hit him.

"Not bad but not good enough" G said.

Byakuya Zanpakutō returns to normal but then he drops it onto the ground to which it fades into like it is a pool of water.

"Bankai" Byakuya said.

Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground.

"Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya said as the two rows of a thousand giant blades scatter and countless flying blades that look like cherry blossom petals.

Even with the increase difficulty G still manage to fight Byakuya.

"How can he still fight me like my attack is nothing?" Byakuya thought.

"This is a good fight" G said.

"Bakudō 63 Sajō Sabaku" Byakuya said as a yellow energy in the form of very thick rope to ensnare G and then binds the upper body of G.

"I'll get out of this" G said.

"Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō" Byakuya said as six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a G's midsection, holding him in place.

"Hadō 33 Sōkatsui" Byakuya said as he fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at G.

G still standing he then breaks out of the 2 Kido spells and slash Byakuya but even thou Byakuya tries to block the attack with his bankai G still gets though and stabs him in the left shoulder and his blood drips down to the ground.

"Gokei" Byakuya as a sphere of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape.

"There's no way out G" said as the Byakuya attack finish off G.

Byakuya Flash steps to the ship.

"You win this time but next time it will be different" G said as he lies down.

In the rocket.

Cloud with Yuna, Yuffie and Cid enters the rocket to stop Shinra plan.

As the four of them enter to cockpit they see 3 soldiers one of them being a captain.

Attack the captain said.

Cloud quickly dispatches them in no time at all.

In space.

Cloud enters the correct code and gets the Huge Materia.

In the lower part.

As they walk by a Tank # 8 it blew up and landed on Cid.

They quickly get the heavy part off of Cid and then goes to the escape Pod.

In the Escape pod.

"So long Shinra #26" Cid said. "Man… it's the real thing… I'm really here in outer space. So long Shinra #26."

The escape pod crashes back on earth but the rocket hit the asteroid but it is still intact.

I'm skipping to the part where cloud and co fights Diamond Weapon since in this story Aeris isn't dead so that whole part with Bugenhagen would be a waste of time then.

Outside of Midgar.

"Weapon is approaching" Yuna said.

"4 of us will fight it so the first 4 that says they'll fight Weapon is going to fight it" Cloud said.

"I want to fight beside Rikku" Yuffie said.

"Why me?" Rikku asked.

"Because I feel our fighting style is very similar" Yuffie said.

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked.

"Both of us use Ninja type weapons and I know your weapon is two daggers" Yuffie said.

"You got me there" Rikku said.

"So will you?" Yuffie asked.

"If I say yes will you stop?" Rikku asked.

Yuffie nods.

"Why do I feel like I'll give in" Rikku said.

"Rikku think you'll have to" Yuna said.

-Sigh- "Ok Yuffie I'm going to fight" Rikku said.

"So we have Rikku and Yuffie fighting against Weapon" Cloud said.

"Cloud it's coming closer" Vincent said.

"I know" Cloud said.

"Rikku I'm going fight with you and Yuffie" Yuna said.

"I'll fight ?" said.

"Who said that?" Aeris asked.

"Whoever it is must be strong" Cloud said.

"I'm Goku Light (no it's not Goku from dragonball series I just took the name) brother of the late Yuna Light" Goku said.

"Wait your Goku Light" Yuna said remembering her older brother Goku.

"Yea so" Goku said not knowing that his sister just asked.

"Yuna I thought you had an older brother?" Rikku asked.

Yuna nods.

"Wait your Yuna?" Goku asked.

"Yea" Yuna said.

"But my sister died 6 years ago and you look 19 years old" Goku said.

"Well I died 6 years ago" Yuna said.

Yuffie, Rikku, Yuna and Goku are going to fight Diamond Weapon.

Yuffie grabs her Rising Sun.

Rikku used a soul candy to release her Shinigami form.

Rikku pulled out her two Zanpakutō.

"Slice and dice Tsuinea-yaiba (Twin air blade)" Rikku

Yuna used a soul candy to release her Shinigami form.

Yuna pulled out her Zanpakutō.

"Shot up in the air and shot down and burn Fenikkusu bibuken (Phoenix Tail Blade)" Yuna said as her Zanpakutō changed Tidus Brotherhood when it's used close range and the blade is silver but when she use it for long range she gain a second Zanpakutō and her Zanpakutō's look like her Tiny Bee Pistils but it is a bit longer and when she goes to her close range she loses her second Zanpakutō but while she is in her long range she has 95% accuracy of hitting a target but if she is in her close range she can freeze time for 5 seconds.

Yuna changes her Fenikkusu bibuken into a long range weapon.

Byakuya sees her Zanpakutō doesn't even look like a Zanpakutō he knows but knows it is part of her soul.

Goku grabs his Demon blade (a dark blade that uses Dark magic).

"I remember that sword" Yuna said.

"You should it's a forbidden Al Bhed sword uses Dark magic and it is nothing like black magic it uses the dark aura around me and turns it into an incredible force" Goku said.

Diamond Weapon starts by attacking with a Laser ray at Yuna but Yuna uses flash step to get behind Diamond Weapon and Diamond attack missed entirely.

Yuna fires a point blank shot at Diamond back and deals a bit more damage than when she's a far and causes smoke to appear.

Rikku ran up to where Yuna shot diamond and delivered a Nejikai to Diamond back.

Rikku and Yuna ran out of the way.

As the smoke cleared there wasn't a single scratch on Diamond.

"How is it even possible?" Yuna said.

"Dark Slash" Goku said as he slashes Diamond with an intense attack that it inflicts more that Rikku and Yuna attacks combine and puts a small dent in it on it's chest.

Yuffie tossed her Rising Sun at the small dent but the damage she put in it didn't do a thing.

Yuna changes her Fenikkusu bibuken into a close range weapon.

"So you decided to attack head on Yuna" Goku said.

"Yea since a point blank shot to it didn't even leave a scratch" Yuna said.

Rikku put her Tsuinea-yaiba onto the ground.

"Are you nuts?" Yuffie asked.

"No just wait and see" Rikku said.

"Fine" Yuffie said.

"Seishoukouu (Energy Rain)" Rikku said as her Zanpakutō turned into light and shot upwards and then shot down on Diamond Weapon and dealt a decent amount of damage to it.

Yuna let's attack it together? Goku asked.

Yuna went to one end and Goku went to another end and then they attack diamond in a X shaped attack and Diamond fell to one knee.

Your sword is stronger when you use it like this than the other way Goku said.

Diamond instantly used it's Diamond Flash attack and dealt heavy damage on the four.

Yuna saw both Rikku and Yuffie were taken out by that attack and that Goku is very weaken by it and she is also weaken by it.

I refuse to give up Yuna said as she tried to get up.

They need help Byakuya said as he went to give them help.

Captain Kuchiki don't move a muscle Yuna said.

You think you can still fight huh Byakuya said.

Yuna nods.

I know it's risky Yuna said.

What is? Byakuya asked.

Since I haven't used it yet and my Spiritual Pressure is not high enough to use it Yuna said.

Bankai you mean? Byakuya asked.

No a high level Kido Yuna said.

You're Spiritual Pressure is that of a 4th Seat officer Byakuya said.

I guess I will prove you wrong then Yuna said as she put her left hand forward and prepare to fire a strong Kido.

Yuna that Kido is Forbidden Byakuya said.

Like I care right now Hadō 88 Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō Yuna said as she fires it at Diamond and weakening it and then Yuna fell down.

Cloud and co left as they saw that there is trouble coming.

At Midgar.

Fire the Sister Ray Rufus said.

All of the Mako Reactors went off and transfer the Mako to the sister ray and then fires it towards the northern cave and killing Diamond Weapon in the process but before diamond is killed it fires a few shots a Midgar and the Sister Ray destroys the Barrier at Northern cave.

Outside Midgar.

What power Vincent said.

Yuna come with me for a few minutes? Byakuya asked.

In a room away from the others.

So Yuna when did you learn Hadō 88? Byakuya asked.

About 4 days now in a secret location of mine not even Rikku knows about it Yuna said.

I see so how strong are you exactly? Byakuya asked.

Well once I defeated Lieutenant Hisagi and he was amazed that I was able to beat him so quickly as well Yuna said.

How long did it take you? Byakuya asked.

I used Bakudō 61 and Bakudō 63 and then Hadō 73 combine with my Thunderga to make it even more powerful Yuna said.

Combine Kido with Black magic but how long exactly did it take to defeat him? Byakuya asked.

1 minute Yuna said.

What I can tell you are at lieutenant rank but you might be higher than I think Byakuya said. But where exactly did you get so high in your Spiritual Pressure?

A secret but I did it in an empty room then I used my Ice to totally freeze the room and the ice is so strong that not even Hadō 4 can get a single dent in it Yuna said.

No wonder I thought you were at a 4th Seat officer Byakuya said.

Well to tell you the truth Rikku and I aren't even close to each other when it comes to power Yuna said.

What do you mean? Byakuya asked.

Well I know Rikku is a 5th Seat officer rank in power Yuna said.


	5. Chapter 5

_For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing._

_I don't own final fantasy X-2, Bleach & Final fantasy VII, Final Fantasy V._

* * *

><p>"We've reached Midgar!" a man said.<p>

"Even if we get there, Midgar's under martial law" Barret said. "There'll be no way we could slip into the slums."

"Looks like all Transportation from the slums is cut off…" Aeris said as she is interrupted by Cid.

"Hey, hey, whaddya think we have Highwind for?" Cid said.

"Huh? Where are we…?" Barret asked.

"If land's no go… we go by air!" Cid said.

"Ok then! We'll Parachute into Midgar!" Cloud said.

Cloud and co ran up to the top of the Airship.

"Guys have everything you need?" Cloud asked as he held onto his Heaven's Cloud sword.

"I'm fine" Barret said as he put on his AM Cannon Gun arm.

Red puts his Crystal Comb on.

Yuffie switches her Rising Sun for her Conformer.

Vincent grabs his Supershot ST Gun.

Cid grabs his Venus Gospel Spear.

Yuffie, Yuna, Paine, Zack, Tifa and Byakuya used a soul candy to release their Shinigami forms.

The crew grabs the bodies and put it into a room.

Cloud and co jumped off the airship parachuting into Midgar.

* * *

><p>In Midgar.<p>

Guys let's separate into 3 groups Cloud said.

"Ok" Cid said.

"The people that will be going with me are Aeris, Tifa, Zack and Byakuya" Cloud said.

"I'm fine going with Cloud" Aeris said.

Byakuya didn't care at all but if he was going face G again it was all good.

All that Zack cared is defeating ExDeath for killing him.

"Now for group 2 Barret is going with Cid, Red xiii and the Light Siblings" Cloud said.

"You two better not screw this up" Barret said.

"Shut the f*** up and I'm only here to help my little sis" Goku said.

Yuna got really embarrassed by the comment.

"You ok?" Red asked.

"Yea" Yuna said.

"The rest of you know who you are with" Cloud said.

"Heidegger is going after you all" Cait Sith said. "That's why it's dangerous out there. Let's go underground!"

At a stairway.

"This is where we go in" Cait Sith said as he opens the stairwell. "Please! Hurry and come to the Mako Cannon!"

Cait Sith goes down the Stairs.

A while later.

The three groups goes to the underground.

Cloud group goes to the headquarters, Cid's Group goes to where the Cannon is and Vincent group Checks the underground.

* * *

><p>At Shinra headquarters.<p>

"Tifa & Zack go to where Sethiroth killed the President Shinra and that's at the very top" Cloud said.

"I'll go the lab is" Byakuya said. "Surely they'll have one with amount of dough they get from the people."

"Yea they have one" Aeris said. "I'll show you where it is."

"And I'll cover the lower area" Cloud said.

* * *

><p>With Tifa &amp; Zack.<p>

Top floor.

"So this is where he was killed" Tifa said.

"Apparently so" Zack said.

Tifa and Zack walks up to the desk and notice a dried up blood stain.

"This must be where the guy was killed" Zack said.

"But what killed him?" Tifa asked.

"If I had to guess it must have been a long sword" Tifa said.

Zack looks at the desk and sees a narrow dent in the desk and then looks underneath the desk and notice the there's a mark under the desk and it is the same mark.

"Zack look" Tifa said as she points out the small glass on the floor.

"It's so small that if you hadn't seen it we might have missed it" Zack said.

"It seems that Sephiroth came in from this window and then went towards the desk where President Shinra was and killed him and Sephiroth Blade went through the desk" Tifa said.

"Let's look out on the balcony" Zack said.

On the balcony.

"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." Bakudō 58 **Kakushitsuijaku Tifa said as she went to track where **Sephiroth came from and notice that he can from the now destroyed Sector 7.

"So you know where he came to attack President Shinra?" Zack asked.

"Yep Sector 7" Tifa said.

* * *

><p>With Byakuya &amp; Aeris.<p>

Floor 67

"So Ms. Gainsborough this is where they held you captive?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes and no" Aeris said.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes this building but not this Floor the next floor up" Aeris said.

"I sense some strange and strong power on this floor" Byakuya said.

"How strange?" Aeris asked.

"Well stronger than Ichigo Kurosaki but the funny thing is I can't tell where" Byakuya said.

"Maybe it's where Jenova was kept" Aeris said.

"Jenova? What's that?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know but with everyone we've encounter it 3 times and each time it is stronger than the last" Aeris said.

Byakuya looks at a container that had Jenova in it and sees that there's a small piece of it inside the container.

Just then Jenova jumped out of the container and attacks Byakuya without notice but Byakuya quickly grab his Zanpakuto and defend against the attack but it was so strong that it pushed him back.

"Scatter Senbonzakura" Byakuya said as his blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments appear as cherry blossom petals and it went to strike Jenova but Jenova doge the attack and then strikes Byakuya with a powerful Red & Blue Light but Byakuya fires Hado 33 Sōkatsui and cancel out the two attacks.

I'll provide healing if needed Aeris said.

"Ok Aeris" Byakuya said.

Byakuya then turns towards Jenova.

"Now time to fight serious" Byakuya said as he increases his Spiritual Pressure enough that his power can beat this foe.

Jenova fires a Blue Flame at Byakuya but Byakuya dodge the attack and quickly slash it and Jenova went backwards a bit.

Just then Jenova brought a large Vine and struck Byakuya so hard that his left arm is taken out.

"Healing Wind" Aeris said as she used her magic on Byakuya and his left arm was completely healed.

Byakuya drops his sword onto the ground and it fazed into the ground as if it's water.

Bankai Byakuya said.

2 rolls of swords came up and then shatter into thousands of petals.

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Byakuya said.

Jenova fires a powerful Red & Blue Light and a powerful Ice beam at Byakuya but his Bankai blocks all 3 hits and pushes it back.

Byakuya activates his Hakuteiken to finish Jenova off.

Jenova fires a huge wave like attack to finish Byakuya but Byakuya used flash step to get behind Jenova and slashes Jenova and finishing it off.

Byakuya fall onto the ground.

Aeris runs to Byakuya.

"Are you ok?" Aeris asked.

"Yea just tired I didn't expect him to be as hard as it was" Byakuya said.

* * *

><p>With Cloud.<p>

Cloud sees where the truck cycle was and then continue walk further but he senses something coming his way and he was right but all that is coming is was and it's a Sephiroth Clone.

"Just a Clone" Cloud said.

Cloud fires a Blade beam up wards and it hits the clone and then Cloud fires another one and then the Clone falls one ground.

"If you were anything like the real one you'll be able to defend against the attacks like they were nothing" Cloud said.

The Clone got up.

It may have high health but it can't take a my strongest attack Cloud said as he swung his sword around and then 5 or 6 swords came out and then he attacks it with OnmiSlash and defeats him.

"Too easy Hojo is using weak clones."

* * *

><p>With Vincent group.<p>

'I'm going to south end" Vincent said.

"I'll come with you" Paine said.

"And that just leaves Rikku with me" Yuffie said.

* * *

><p>With Rikku.<p>

The two of them walk up the north end and they run into Elena.

"Oh it's just her" Yuffie said.

"Just because my partners aren't here doesn't mean I ain't tough" Elena said.

Elena used her Bahamut Materia to fight Rikku and Yuffie and then used her Time Materia to speed up Bahamut so it can go fast and hit the two faster.

Fine Slice and dice Tsuinea-yaiba (Twin air blade)" Rikku said as her 2 Zanpakuto changes to her weapon in her Thief Dressphere but the blades are white & light blue.

Yuffie grabs her Conformer.

Yuffie use her Time Materia to make Rikku and herself faster then she summons her Alexander & Leviathan Materia and then use her Fusion Materia (I made it up that Summons Monster to fuse with whoever uses it) and Fuse Alexander with Rikku & Leviathan with Yuffie.

"Now that I have water powers in me and she has Holy powers in her this fight will be more interesting" Yuffie said.

"We'll see" Elena said.

Bahamut shot a big fire ball at Rikku but she used her Tsuinea-yaiba to hold it at bay while Yuffie fires a burst of water at Bahamut but all it did was put a small dent in it and then Rikku fires Bahamut's attack right back at it but Bahamut fires another one to cancel out both attacks.

"You're going to do better than that" Elena said.

"Really? Then how bout I activate my Zanpakuto true form" Rikku said.

"Not that it will make a bit of difference" Elena said.

"Anrokku Tsuinea-yaiba" Rikku said as her Zanpakutō changed from it's normal form to a stealth blade that can blend into the shadow and hide from it's enemies.

"You're still going to lose Elena" said. "Bahamut attack."

With lots of shadow around them Rikku went into the shadows to hide from Bahamut view.

"Where did she go?" Elena said as she looked for Rikku.

"Now that's a true ninja blending into her surroundings" Yuffie said as she power up her weapon to prepare to hit Bahamut.

"Bahamut attack the other one" Elena said.

"I don't think so" a voice said as it slashes Bahamut in half thus destroying it and when it came out of the shadows it revealed the person is Rikku that sliced Bahamut in half.

"You were saying I was going to lose" Rikku Taunted.

"I say this" Elena said as she put 3 Materia in her left arm and 2 of the Materias were red which means they are summons and the last one was a blue one.

"The Bahamut we just defeat and Neo Bahamut was the 2 Summon Materia and the other Materia I think is Counter" Yuffie commented.

"I see then" Rikku said.

"Now with the power of both Bahamuts in my body I can use their power to defeat you" Elena said very cocky.

"Bakudō 1 Sai" Rikku said as Elena arms are placed behind her back and locking them in hold.

"I don't think so" Elena said as she used the power of both Bahamuts to break free of the weak Kido.

"Not bad Bakudō 63 Sajō Sabaku" Rikku said as yellow chains wrap around Elena and tie her arms to her body.

Yuffie then Slash Elena with her weapon and damage her a bit and then her Counter Materia begins to glow but with the Kido currently binding her Elena was unable attack.

"You think this will stop me" Elena said as she used the 2 summon Materia power make cracks in the Kido.

"So you think you can break free huh? Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō" Rikku said as 6 beams slammed into Elena's midsection.

Before the Kido was slammed into her midsection she put a Summon Materia in her arm.

Suddenly Elena Breaks free both Kido and then Slams Yuffie onto the ground and injure her ribs.

Yuffie tries to get up but her ribs are so badly injured that she couldn't get up.

Rikku saw this and knew right away what to do.

Rikku flashed Step and got behind Elena and her Zanpakutō was at her Neck.

I know I should just take you out by the next but I'll just knock you out Rikku said as she used enough force on Elena head to knock her out.

The Materia in Elena came out when she was defeated.

Rikku picked them up and tossed 3 of them to Yuffie and kept one.

Isn't that Bahamut Zero? Yuffie asked.

I guess not that I really know Rikku said as put her Zanpakutō back in it's slot.

Rikku helps Yuffie up and puts her left arm around her head.

If this was just me you wouldn't got this hurt Rikku said.

Stop right there I knew I could get hurt and besides I'll just have Vinnie use Cure on me and I'll be good as new Yuffie said.

If you say so Rikku said.


End file.
